In industry today, as real-estate and construction costs increase, building owners strive to increase the amount of revenue generating floor space while subsequently decreasing the amount of non-revenue generating floor space. Electrical distribution equipment is typically located in electrical rooms. These electrical rooms usually have limited or restricted access which tends to make the floor space in these rooms non-revenue generating. As electrical room sizes decrease, it becomes difficult to remove or service electrical distribution equipment or components in those rooms without the use of large/heavy moving equipment.